bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jitsuzai Rosenkrantz
Jitsuzai Rosenkrantz (白日河水, A Stream of Reality). After his Hollow powers surfaced, he became a Vizard. His base of operations is the Human World. It is later revealed that he is the Memory Rosary, a Shinigami with the power to control the Blanks, after the previous Rosary's death. Jitsuzai is currently forming his own fighting group in order to rival the strength of the Hama Alliance. After traversing the many planes of existance, he has finally returned and is beginning the recruiting process. Appearance Jitsuzai's appearance is quite typical for a teenager. He wears a light tan almost yellow hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Under the hoodie is black short-sleeved shirt that is a little too big for him, reaching the upper part of his thighs. His pants are navy blue that reach down to his ankles. For footwear, he wears dark blue sandals that meet with his pants. He has pupil-less white eyes with a thick black outline, along with bleach blonde hair. He also wears a blue bandanna on his neck that has a metal plate with a strange symbol on it. Similar to Tier Harribel, Jitsuzai wears his zanpakutō on his back horizontally. Upon his return, Jitsuzai now wears an outfit resembling that of a Holy Knight. His outfit is comprised of a short cape that fals just above the small of his back and has a large blue collar that folds around around Jitsuzai's neck. He also wears white pants with golden buttons and a golden belt, with several straps. On his arms he wears long blue gloves that go up his forearm and are tied together with yet another set of straps that extend out past his elbows and are tipped with small blades. Personality Being a child, Jitsuzai is laidback, happy-go-lucky, and quite cheerful. When he was younger, he would have servants bring him things, although he always felt this was wrong. When he grew up a little, he began to get his own things, instead of relying on others for things. He tends to be extremely nice to everyone, always addressing them with honourifics. He also has a strong sense of honour, never attacking an opponent when their back is turned (This is untrue if the opponent is a Hollow or Arrancar). Possibly his most unique and interesting trait is that he can make an ally out of anyone, including former rivals or enemies. It's been stated by many, including his father, that it is one of the most dangerous abilities in the world. When in combat, Jitsuzai is calm, serious, and level-headed. Due to his eidetic or photographic memory, after seeing a technique performed even once, he can usually analyze it and effectively evade it in other uses. He is a very tactical fighter, being able to watch carefully and knowing exactly when to strike. He can easily analyze a person and know exactly how to counter them in just a few minutes. Unlike most, Jitsuzai does not get cocky, even if he's winning by a huge margin. Due to his strong sense of honour, Shoku has not been on very many assassination missions, even though he's an expert assassin. Upon his return, Jitsuzai has shown himself to be a deeply religious man, the adjective describing both his devotion to a higher power, as well as his commitment to the ideals of law, order, and honor. However, despite his great faith and strong conviction, he is not entirely incapable of seeing the colors between black and white, which often puts him at odds with Shirosuke Satonaka. History More to Come/Under Construction! Synopsis Days Of Carnage Arc Shade Betrayal Arc *A New Beginning: The Meeting of Shade's Son Exploring the Human World Arc: Seeking a Purpose *'Into The Sunset: A Meeting Pre-determined By Fate' The Kanmuri Taikai Tournament Arc *'Unexpected Combat Revealed: Team Yoshiro vs. Team Rosenkrantz!' *'A Ceremony In A Haze Of Love' Equipment Thunder Scry: A weapon that Jitsuzai received at an unknown point in time that he now uses in place of his zanpakuto as he has grown weary of its abilities. This sword is seen carried above his zanpakuto and is in a metallic case with the word "Freedom" inscriped in dark blue. The exact capabilities of the Thunder Scry are unspecified but it is made specially for being capable of conjuring lightning around its blade after its drawn from its sheath. Electricity can be charged in the blade and be used to make slashes and thrusts more deadly. Likewise, the electricity in the blade can be launched as projectiles in different speed and strength. Jitsuzai has stated that he has grown fond of utilizing electricity and even spent most of time training in order to seek out this very weapon in order to become proficeint in its use after hearing tales and witnessing a fight of Kenji Hiroshi's. Powers & Abilities Vast Spiritual Pressure: Even when he was in the Rukongai, he was described to have unbearable spiritual pressure, causing him to have a lack in friends. When around him, it was said to be denser than Ulqiorra Cifer's. Jitsuzai has literally no control over his spiritual pressure, feeding more to his personality. When in combat, his spiritual pressure causes his opponents to seemingly 'bow' to him because of it's density. : Blank Manipulation: As the memory rosary Jitsuzai possesses the ability to use the blank for various purposes. He can use them to augment his strength or to create various weapons such as kunais or daggers. After training, Jitsuzai has demonstrated the ability to summon Blanks in the form of various creatures that he uses for scouting and quick attacks. Jitsuzai's favorite form is to summon a small dove that acts as his eyes and ears over a battlefield as Jitsuzai has developed his skills to the point where he is able to connect and disconnect his senses to any of his summoned Blanks on a whim. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combantant: He has shown great proficiency in this area, although he uses his zanpakutō more. Like with his sword fighting, his physical combat is shown to be very precise and refined, never wasting a move on his opponent. After training for several years on his own, Jitsuzai has built up his muscle mass and has become a powerful warrior in his own right. Even without incredible strength, he is still an extremely dangerous foe to face at close combat. : Enhanced Strength: Jitsuzai is said to possess a great amount of strength. Being of the decent of a Captain, he has shown to be able to throw large junk of rock and debris with no visible effort and take on high-level unseated Shinigami without his zanpakutō or his kidō, but simply his physical strength alone. His punches at full strength can damage buildings and break bones. Flash Steps Expert: Though not particularly versed in its various techniques, Jitsuzai has become proficient enough of the technique itself to keep up and even surprise high-level Shinigami with his speed. Even Byakuya Kuchiki, one of the most proficient users of Flash Steps in all of Soul Society, complimented Jitsuzai's growing mastery of the technique while he was part of the 6th Division. During his first demonstration of this skill, he was able to quickly move to knock out three lieutenants and grab his sword before the sword hit the ground. Genius Intellect: Jitsuzai has an astounding intelligence for his age, with an IQ of 137. Jitsuzai has shown himself to be analytical, perceptive, and deductive. Aside from that, Jitsuzai appears to be able to determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks, which could possibly stem from his eidetic or photographic memory. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Jitsuzai's skill in this area is extremely high, as he mostly uses his sword to fight his foes. His fighting style is shown to be very much like his hand-to-hand skills; precise and refined. His style is reliant on a healthy balance of speed and brute force; striking at his foes from multiple directions and then going full force at their weak spots or openings. He has also shown an extreme mastery of his zanpakutō's abilities, being able to take down most opponents with just his Shikai, using Bankai as an extreme last resort. Even the use of his Shikai is rare, as he usually uses his zanpakutō in its sealed state. Zanpakutō Saezuren (囀蓮, Chirping Lotus) is Jitsuzai's zanpakutō; it takes the form of a regular katana with a white handle, a triangular guard, and rests in a black sheathe, which is hung across his back. *'Shikai: '''The release command of Saezuren is '"Scream". Jitsuzai's zanpakutō produces two effects, although one is automatic. :Shikai Special Ability:' Saezuren maintains its form of a regular katana. Saezurien uses vibrations and sound to attack and defend against an opponent. These vibrations can be from the air, ground, or even the sword itself. Using them, he can use it minorly and disrupt an opponent's hearing, which can cause a loss or change is sight. It can be used majorly and cause tremors within the ground. :* '''Kagiri Shindouha' (花切り 震動波, Blossom Slicing Shockwave): A Rosenkrantz family technique that consists of a circular shape of energy that can be either used for melee or thrown, after which it flies in a constant direction. When used for melee it bolsters the natural attack strength of the user. This technique has enough power to even rival the Getsuga Tensho. :*'Sakebi '(叫び, Scream): Sakebi is the automatic effect of projecting a piercing scream over a half mile radius, overloading the hearing of anyone in range and stunning or even knocking them unconscious. This comparatively humane and painless technique fits with Jitsuzai's sense of honour. The scream is produced by the vibration of the air around Saezuren. :*'Sonikku-hō'(ソニック砲, Sonic Cannon): Jitsuzai emits a projectile of sound, with a vibrating impact as strong as a cannonball. This technique can also be used to defend by using the vibrations to distort the air creating a wall of sound against attacks. :*'Tsuruoto Shindō' (弦音震動, Vibrating Tremors): Similar to the previous ability, using the vibrations from Saezuren, Jitsuzai will stick his sword in the ground, causing several tremors to erupt in the ground. This can effectively throw the opponent off balance, giving Jitsuzai a chance to attack them. :*'Tokubetsuna Saundo' (特別なサウンド, Specialized Noise): Jitsuzai vibrates the air at such a speed that it begins to create friction in the air that he can contain around his blade. With a swing of his sword he can release the stored friction causing a violent explosion in the area. :*'Hachisu Nishiki: Konpeki Tsubasa' (紺碧翼ロータス錦, Second Lotus: Azure Wings): Jitsuzai vibrates his zanpakuto momentarily and, after he moves the blade around him in a circle, a trail appears from the sword's path. The trail turns into hundreds of blades that rain down on his opponents before forming a barrier around the target that erupts into a massive explosion of heated shrapnel. *'Bankai:' Fuhen Saezuren'' ''(不変囀り草雲雀, Eternal Chirping Lotus) Fuhen Saezurenretains its form of a regular katana with a white hilt. *''Bankai Special Ability'': Hyaku Suzumushi Toburai (百鈴虫弔い, One Hundred Cricket Funeral): By using the basic ability of Sakebi, Jitsuzai can make the opponent see hallucinations. These hallucinations are produced when the inner ear is affected by the sound produced by Sakebi. The most used hallucination is when he makes the opponent see one hundred Jitsuzai's, zanpakutō in hand. Jitsuzai then rushes the opponent, as does the clones. If successful, instead of slashing just once, he would have effectively slashed them one hundred time. **'Fukuin Arufa '(福音アルファ, Gospel: Alpha): Creates a loud piercing noise overloading the opponent's brain which exerts an hallucinatory effect upon the eyesight, causing a dark world with no light to seemingly appear. An opponent without enhanced senses have no option besides becoming walking targets. This effect allows Jitsuzai to attack unseen. The opponent can sense, hear and smell out of the technique and break its effects by landing one hit. **'Fukuin Beta-ban' (福音ベータ, Gospel: Beta): Jitsuzai draws lime-green circles in the air with his zanpakuto, causing a massive burst of sound-based concussive force to reverberate out with crushing power. **'Fukuin Ganma' (福音ガンマ, Gospel: Gamma): This causes his zanpakuto to ring at a certain frequency, which directly affects the brain. This causes opponents to see multiple copies of Jitsuzai with each being as real as the next making it impossible to tell which is the illusion. Additionally, the target loses their motor skills with continued exposure to the ringing. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Jitsuzai's mask appears to resemble a fox, but with subtle differences. It has two pairs of ears on each side, holes for the eyes, and teeth with two long canines reaching past his chin. It also has strange markings on it, although it is unknown what they represent. Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Jitsuzai's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. :Cero: While a standard ability for Vizard, Jitsuzai's abilities with it are very unique. Similar to Starrk, he can fire a Cero without a "fighting pose", meaning he can fire it without any warning from body gestures. Jitsuzai is able to charge and fire it rather quickly, leaving even less time for his target to react. He is also capable of firing the blast from various points on his body, such as from either hand, the tongue, chest, and foot (This one is mostly used for opponents under him). His Cero takes on a dark green hue. :Bala: This technique hardens the users spiritual pressure and fires it from their fist like a bullet. The power emanating from his hand after his attack is green and static-like, signifying his Bala is green. :Precise Spiritual Pressure Control: After donning his Hollow Mask, he gains fine control of his previously uncontrollable spiritual pressure. Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Characters Category:RazeOfLight Category:Vizard Category:Memory Rosary Category:Heroes Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Male Category:Anti-Hero Category:Protagonists Category:Teachers